Buford Van Stomm
|image= |caption= |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= Unknown |nationality= American (Possibly some Dutch background) |hometown= Danville |born= |created= |profession= Student (on vacation), Bully |band= He plays battery |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= Biff Van Stomm (mother) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |children= |spouses= |pets= Biff the Goldfish |other_1= |other1= |other_2= |other2= |first= "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice= Bobby Gaylor |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Buford Van Stomm is a bully in the town of Danville. Early life Buford was born in the of a mother named Biff and an unnamed father. As a younger boy, he was weak and cowardly, and received a pet goldfish named Biff at a state fair after winning at a strength-o-meter. When the bully threatened to eat Biff, Buford, enraged, beat up the bully, and in turn became the bully himself. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Personality and Relationships Although he is usually seen as a bully, including by the main cast, Buford is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids. Many events seem to indicate that his usual bullying is used to hide a more caring nature beneath the surface. A significant display of his underlying character occurs when his fish, Biff, becomes lost in the ocean. Buford becomes extremely emotional, and when Phineas offers to help find Biff, Buford shows his appreciation by constantly wanting to give people hugs. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Buford also is quite gentle behind his bully persona, such as when he said he always wanted to get into a giant bubble and float around like a pixie, or conveniently carrying a velvet rope.("Bubble Boys", "Chez Platypus") Despite being a bully, Buford seems to be friends with Phineas, Ferb and the rest of the main cast, and takes part in many, if not most, of their exploits. He usually manages to get along fine with people, though he is often gruff or makes (usually idle) threats when annoyed. Whenever tasks are assigned, Buford inevitably seems to be partnered with Baljeet, with whom he has a particularly interesting relationship: while Baljeet seems terrified of Buford's threats at times, which is regularly justified, many other instances show them working together without any problem, and they are often seen together even when not involved in Phineas and Ferb's latest plan (i.e. "The Chronicles of Meap," "Swiss Family Phineas" and "The Lake Nose Monster"). To improve his skill at being a bully, Buford goes to Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies ("Raging Bully"). He sometimes isn't a bully, as shown in "The Bully Code". Baljeet Patel Buford seems to pick on Baljeet the most, yet seems to hang out with him the most, similar to a "frienemies" relationship. Phineas Flynn Buford's first encounter with Phineas resulted in Buford being embarassed by ice cream falling on his pants. They settled their differences by thumb wrestling. ("Raging Bully") Later, after Phineas and Ferb helped rescue Biff, Buford became more friendly towards them and began taking a more active part of their adventures. He does not wish to pummel Phineas for hearing him talk about Woodland pixies ("Bubble Boys") Clothing and Hairstyle Buford wears a black shirt with a skull on the front, set up in a "Punisher" style. He wears large, red hiking boots, with green khaki shorts. His hair is brown and cut in a buzzcut style. The only one so far that sometimes makes him shut up is Isabella as she stands up to him when he is doing something to someone she knows or to herself. ("Raging Bully," "Out of Toon," "Got Game?") Background Information *Buford's last name, Van Stomm, is derived from a Dutch word meaning "of the stupid", as told by Dan Povenmire in Dan Povenmire Correspondence. (Correct spelling provided by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.) *Does not like to be embarrassed. ("Raging Bully") *Any time he loses to a girl in a competition, that competition doesn't count. ("Got Game?") *Plays Canasta. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Plays the concertina and the violin. ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Chez Platypus") *Plays the drums. ("Gaming the System", "Don't Even Blink", "Tip of the Day" "The Baljeatles") *When asked to be a part of a haunted house and what frightens him most, Buford dressed as Suzy Johnson. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *He owns a skateboard, which is shown in "Bowl-R-Ama Drama". *Described as "being from a bad home" and "missing a chromosome" by the ring announcer in "Raging Bully". *Carries a velvet rope with him wherever he goes. ("Chez Platypus") *Was afraid of giant squids until one tried to eat his goldfish. He overcame his fear and easily defeated it in one punch. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Buford seems to be hungry a lot of times. ("Swiss Family Phineas" and "Vanessassary Roughness") *Buford often speaks about himself in the third person. An example of this would be in "Vanessassary Roughness" when he says "Buford hungry" when holding the pizzazium. *Is very afraid of Suzy Johnson.(One Good Scare Ought to Do It!) Appearances and References *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Raging Bully *Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! *Mom's Birthday *Jerk De Soleil *Are You My Mummy? *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *The Ballad of Badbeard *Greece Lightning *Leave the Busting to Us! *Voyage to the Bottom of Buford *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Got Game? *Comet Kermillian *Put That Putter Away *The Flying Fishmonger *Out of Toon *Out to Launch *The Lake Nose Monster *Tip of the Day *Don't Even Blink *Chez Platypus *Gaming The System *The Chronicles of Meap *Thaddeus and Thor *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *Hide and Seek *That Sinking Feeling *The Baljeatles *Vanessassary Roughness *Isabella and the Temple of Sap *The Bully Code *Picture This *What Do It Do? *Spa Day *Bubble Boys *Fireside Girl Jamboree *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Van Stomm family Category:Bullies Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Baljeet Patel Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher